


Problem

by chogifly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Collars, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Sub!Jaehyun, dom!johnny, jaehyun and lucas have a one night stand
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:18:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15417780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chogifly/pseuds/chogifly
Summary: So here’s the problem.Jaehyun likes feeling small and tiny.But he was a 6 foot tall man.





	1. Chapter 1

So here's the problem.

Jaehyun likes feeling small and tiny.

But he was a 6 foot tall man. So the chances of that happening are slim to none, and he pretty much gives up on finding a partner that can he can satisfy, as well as be satisfied himself.

Flopping down onto his dorm bed, an inhumane noise escaped his lips as a deep sigh escaped his mouth. A whine came from the back of his throat, along with a huff a few seconds after. Bedsheets creased as Jaehyun turned onto his back, a pout forming on his pinkish-red lips, eyebrows furrowed and brown hair falling over his forehead. A sudden laugh filled the room, fond yet amused.

"Yoonoh, why don't you just go to work? You're already late enough." Sudden realisation filled Jaehyun, and after pulling on a pink hoodie he ran out the dorms after yelling,

"Why didn't you tell me!" Ten let a smirk lay on his lips, and he folded his legs and arms as he sat back on the desk chair.

"It's not even my job, idiot."

 

  
Jaehyun worked at the gym until it closed. His shift required him to sit at the desk, and close everything up. Strangely though, the gym closed at 2, which was unfortunate for Jaehyun's beauty sleep. Usually, he brought his student books to study as nobody usually came to the gym at midnight, so right now he was surrounded and was studying his accounting books, which must have been at least 3 inches thick each.

A sudden cool breeze filled the air around him, and a chill went down his spine despite the pastel hoodie he had on. Jaehyun looked up from his thick books.

"Hi, welcome to ProHealth. Do you need to sign u-" Words were stuck in his throat. The gaze on the man who just walked in was domineering, careful and calculated, and Jaehyun felt himself shrink under the piercing gaze that narrowed upon him. "Up...?" he finished, voice climbing higher towards the end. Under the marble white desk he sat at, his hands fiddled around anxiously as he stared up at the tall man who walked like a King himself.

"No, I just need scan myself in." The guy answered smoothly, the baritone of his voice practically shaking through Jaehyun's bones, and the smaller fumbled around slightly as he clicked on the black mouse a few times and gestured to the guest screen. He squeaked when the newcomer smiled at him suddenly, and he felt heat climbing up his body gradually, cheeks turning apple red. "Thank you," the handsome newcomer chuckled softly, a smirk painted on his face.

Youngho, his name read on the computer, and Yoonoh glanced slightly through the glass doors, flushing even more when the sight of Youngho's huge biceps was all that filled his brain when he turned back to his book. Images of the veins slightly bulging out of his forearms, sweat slowly dripping down his neck, and _oh shit is he getting hard? This is not good. Abort, abort!_ His phone alarm went off, alerting him that it was time to close up.

Standing up, Jaehyun made sure his hoodie covered his slight boner before opening the glass door. Clearing his throat, he called out. "Sir, it's closing time. You have to leave.." Youngho looked up at Jaehyun, gaze not-so-subtly dragging up his body. Shifting, the younger bit his lip, hands lightly fiddling in front of him.

Walking back towards the desk, Jaehyun gathered his things and logged of the computer. Surprised filled his body when he stood up, the sudden appearance of the tall man making his heart jump and skip a beat. Sweat glistened in the artificial bright gym lights, and Jaehyun swallowed at how close they were. A hand grabbed his own and brought it to his lips, and a hum reverberated within Jaehyun's hand.

"Text me tonight, little boy." A whimper unintentionally escaped Yoonoh's pink lips, and as the tall, dominant guy left he only just realised that a piece of paper with numbers written on was slipped into his hand. Stuffing it in the pocket of his hoodie, he quickly closed the store and rushed back home, a 30 minute walk taking 15 minutes.

 

  
_To. Youngho? 02:20  
hi..?_

_To. Pretty boy 02:22  
Hi, little boy._

  
Warmth spread through his chest, a squeal escaping his throat. Ruffled bedsheets fluffed up around him as he sat in the centre, his large, light pink shirt covered his thighs. Grabbing his Pooh teddy tightly to his chest, he looked at his phone, contemplating what to say.

_To. Youngho 02:23  
what are you doing up so late? i'm sure you're tired from the gym.._

_To. Pretty boy 02:23  
I could say the same to you pretty. You should be getting your beauty sleep, but I guess I was the one who told you to message me, so that can't be helped._

A blush had covered Jaehyun's cheeks, and he slipped into subspace without realising. _He thinks I'm pretty..?_

_To. Youngho 02:25  
you think i'm pretty?_

_To. Pretty boy 02:27_  
 _Of course. You know what, baby? I think you'd look very pretty in a blue jumper on Monday. Wear black jeans and a plain white shirt. Don't worry about the jumper, I'll bring the jumper._  
To. Pretty boy 02:29  
Be a good boy and go to sleep, baby. I'll see you then.

A lump formed in Jaehyun throat. _Oh my gosh he called me good boy I want to be a good boy for him I want to be so good and I want to please him._ The same thoughts rushed through his mind, and he replied with a text he'd later come to regret.

_To. Youngho 02:31  
goodnight!!  <33_

_To. Pretty boy 02:31  
Goodnight, little boy._

With his heart clenching in happiness, Jaehyun fell asleep in subspace. He dreamt about softness and happiness, along with someone who held him and made him happy.

As his depression and anxiety faded, Jaehyun had the best sleep he had in months.


	2. Chapter 2

Regret and shame filled him as soon as he opened his eyes. Humiliation flushed through his whole body, and frustration climbed it's way up into his dry throat.

 

How could he fall into subspace like that? He didn't even know the guy. Heck, the guy probably didn't even know his name.

 

Forcing the lump down his throat, he jerked in surprise when he saw a figure leaning against the cream-coloured wall by his door. An eyebrow was raised, folded arms creasing the burgundy velvet blazer that tailored for him. A questioning look passed through his eyes at Jaehyun's grumpy state.

 

"What's got your knickers in a twist babe?" Ten asked, voiced laced and poisoned with amusement. Jaehyun mustered up as much hatred as he could to glare at him, but quickly gave up as the words _even a baby looks meaner than you!_ passed in his brain, as well as the rapidly increasing smirk that the other began to show.

 

"None 'f your buss'ness," he slurred. "Why're you her'in the firs' place?" cold hands reached up to his face, rubbing at his half open eyes, and a wide yawn left his mouth. Stretching his arms up, the large top slithered up to reveal his stomach, and Jaehyun noticed how Ten's stare gazed upon the exposed skin, how his eyes darkened slightly.

 

"Well, for one, we're best friends," he started, ignoring Yoonoh's _you mean I'm **your** best friend_ , "and Doyoung wants to see you. Said that you haven't been visiting the club recently. The people there miss you, you know." Apparently that had woke the tired boy up.

 

You see, this club wasn't an ordinary club. The owner, Dongyoung, had weird ambitions for life, and owning a fetish club was one of them. It had surprisingly grew popular, and now large amounts of people visit the huge club every night.

 

"He wants to see me?" Jaehyun asked, chocolate eyes now wide open. The older nodded.

 

"Come tonight." Jaehyun reasoned with himself, it was saturday and he needed a good fucking, plus he didn't have any schoolwork due for another month.

 

"Okay. Pick me up at 6."

 

 

 

Walking into the club was something he hadn't done in a while. Neck deep in exams, the free time he barely had was used for studying and doing his part-time job. As soon as he stepped in, the atmosphere changed, the sultry red carpet and walls creating a sexual and dark feeling residing within people. Jaehyun admits, Dongyoung had done a great job with decorating the place, although it was probably mostly Ten persuading and convincing the other using his special ways.

 

The security guards let them skip the line with a _welcome back, Jaehyun_ and he had missed this. He missed the feeling of not being afraid to be himself, and the corner of his lips lifted up as he fiddled with the simple, black collar he slipped on.

 

Ten dragged him over to his boyfriend, who was talking to a very tall, and a _very_ handsome man who had chestnut brown hair. He was obviously a dom, and Jaehyun felt himself smiling slightly as they approached. Doyoung gave Ten a kiss before letting his eyes look at who his boyfriend had dragged along. A large smile had taken over his face, and he enveloped Jaehyun in a hug.

 

"Haven't seen you in so long cutie, where've you been?" Shivers crawled up his spine as he felt the tall male stare at him as he explained how he was doing at school and his personal life. Purposely, he left out the meeting Youngho bit, and instead dragged on about how sexually inactive he had been lately. Doyoung noticed Lucas acknowledging Jaehyun, and a noise of realisation hummed in his throat. "I haven't introduced you both to each other. Jaehyun, this is Lucas. Lucas, Jaehyun." The owner said, a smirk creeping on his face as he saw the two gaze at eachother. "Anyway hon, sounds like you need a good fuck. Do you need help?" Dongyoung hinted at Lucas subtly. As tempting as it sounded, Jaehyun refused. The couple had helped him out plenty of times before, but now he wanted something different. He wanted a change.

 

"I'm going to get Jaehyun and myself some drinks, we'll be back in a minute." Ten suddenly cut off, seemingly unable to hear the _don't get him too drunk_ as he dragged Jaehyun to the bar, gesturing to the smiley bartender, Jungwoo who had grey hair. "So," he started, "you're interested in Lucas, huh?" Jaehyun choked on the drink that was delivered to him, a comforting burn running down his throat and settling in his stomach. He didn't actually know what he was drinking, but Ten ordered it so it must be good. It didn't disappoint.

 

"What d'ya mean?" he gasped out, catching his breath and hitting Ten on the arm because of the amused chuckled he let out.

 

"I saw the looks you both gave each other. Damn baby. They were thirsty as fuck." Jaehyun flushed a deep red, licking his lips lightly. They were suddenly interrupted as the two men came over, Doyoung proclaiming that he didn't want Jaehyun too drunk. However, Jaehyun had his suspicions when Ten and Doyoung winked at him and fled, suddenly left alone with Lucas. He blinked, once, twice before turning to face the taller male next to him, a cheeky look in his eye.

 

"Well, hey there," Jaehyun purred, bringing the unknown drink up to his mouth and gulping. Dark eyes gazed over what the taller was wearing, a black button up shirt with the top few buttons undone, showing his chest v-line. Black jeans with a belt, and Jaehyun felt his dick pulse. The Dom's lips lifted into a murderous, devilish smirk, one that send shivers crawling up Jaehyun's spine. A hand lifted up to his face, thumb gently rubbing his lip before pushing in. Jaehyun lapped his tongue around the intruder, and let his teeth scrape against it, revelling in the way Lucas' eyes tumbled, darkening with desire increasingly. The thumb in his mouth pushed down on his tongue, and Jaehyun felt his breath hitch as Lucas dragged his hand away from his face, dragging his thumb down to his leather black collar, leaving a pink trail as the red lip tint he applied earlier stained the other's finger.

 

"Why did _you_ come here, little boy." Lucas drawled. “Are you looking for your master? Are you a lost one? Indulge me.” The large hand gripped his jaw as the pinkie hooked itself under the black leather collar that was wrapped around Jaehyun’s neck. Jaehyun gave a sultry smile, eyes hooded, head tilted back. Loose strands of hair fell upon his eyes.

 

“I want someone to please me tonight.” _Short, and simple. Suggesting, but never demanding_ , was what Jaehyun told himself, when needed to seduce someone. He eyed Lucas, his lips, his eyes, his smirk.

 

“I can help.” The deep response was short as he tugged on the collar, firm but gentle enough to let Jaehyun back out if needed. However, Jaehyun only followed, unaware of the eyes gazing upon them at the corner of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! so i didn’t actually expect to be updating this soon lol i’m a reaaaaaaally slow writer, and when i actually write i’m very impatient as i want to get my ideas down asap.
> 
> is it still rushed? do i need to slow certain bits down? pls tell me.
> 
>  
> 
> thanks for reading babes <33


	3. Chapter 3

A large hand on his wrist led him deeper into the somewhat calm club. Tingles flew up his back, and Jaehyun felt like he was being watched. Lights became dimmer, and he was now in a hallway with the stranger, up against the painted wall as Lucas stared at him like a predator. Jaehyun looked up, eyes suddenly innocent, a contrast to his gaze at the bar earlier.

 

Lucas had a smirk printed on him face, the corner of his lip lifted. He stared down, and the concerning large height different made Jaehyun feel as if all control was taken away from him. This guy was obviously experienced, by the way he barely touched Jaehyun, teasing and chuckling lowly.

 

His right hand lifted to the side of the smaller's neck, grazing lightly, and Jaehyun closed his eyes, baring his unmarked throat. Tracing to the front of his neck, below his adam's apple but above his collar, Jaehyun whimpered quietly as a laugh huffed into his ears.

 

"Impatient, aren't we, doll?" Gulping, he opened his eyes when he felt a sharp tug at his collar. Knees instantly became weak, and Lucas helped by holding him up as hands knotted into his shirt. The hand on his neck stayed, now wrapping themselves around the side, thumb stroking his leather collar.

 

The taller's head bend down, and the hand on his neck tilted his own to the side, and Jaehyun gasped as he felt lips lightly trace along his neck. Knees buckled, hands tightened in the black shirt, and a flush rushed through him when he felt Lucas smile. His neck was always a weak point for him, and Ten and Doyoung always used it to their advantage, placing soft kisses when they cuddled to get him to relax, squeezing sharply when Jaehyun was acting up.

 

Kisses were now being placed on his external jugular, harder, and a whine left his lips when the other bit softly. Goosebump immediately rose to the skin, shivers climbing its way up his spine and down his arms.

 

"Stop teasing," he panted out, gasping yet again when the hand squeezed his neck in warning. Lucas pulled back, eyes darkening increasingly, and Jaehyun felt thrill run through his veins. The squeeze lasted two, three seconds and he closed his eyes, reopening them when he felt another squeeze. Yep, his dick was hard.

 

"Don't tell me what to do, baby boy. It'll get you in trouble, and you don't want to be a naughty boy, do you?" Lucas lifted an eyebrow, and a look passed through his eyes, one that made Jaehyun want to obey. Yoonoh slightly shook his head, the threatening warm hand on his neck restricting full movements; and a dangerous, leering smirk settled on Lucas' face. "Good." And their lips met.

 

 

 

 

 _God_ , he felt like such a stalker watching them both. But he couldn't help it. That was _his_ boy this stranger was touching. That was _his_ innocent white lily this stranger was tainting with his dirty hands.

 

A solemn sigh huffed through his nose, and Johnny chuckled bitterly at the sour feeling. What was he getting jealous for? They both barely knew each other, all they did was converse through the phone.

 

He sipped his drink quietly, taking his eyes away from the kissing pair, and instead looking around. Cheers and whistles filled the air as the performers proudly walked into the wings of the stage. He was sat at the left side, by the bar, and Youngho’s gaze flew across the room. The club was more of a theatre than a what a normal club would be classified as. Calm, serene music filled the air, giving the environment a somewhat lavish lavish atmosphere, but Johnny wouldn’t go that far. Unfortunately, his traitorous eyes led his sight back to Jaehyun and the stranger.

 

Lips curled as a snarl took over.

 

_This damned fucker giving him a hickey, how dare he._

 

Soft, red marks began blooming on the younger’s neck, glazed eyes and pliant movements and touches. While they did look absolutely _stunning_ on his gorgeous innocent flower, jealousy grew in his chest, like a thorn bush weeding its way through the anatomy of his body. They weren’t _his_ , they were from a dirty stranger.

 

Deep down Johnny knew it was unhealthy to feel like this, to feel so possessive so quickly, but could you really blame him?

 

Total awe struck his long body when his eyes first caught sight of Jaehyun in the gym. _Stunning_ was the only word that crossed his mind when he saw the _soft_ boy, being _soft_ in his _soft_ pink hoodie, and ruffling his _soft_ , fluffy hair as he looked up from the big, hard, menacing books.

 

Gosh, he was already whipped for the boy.

 

Tearing his eyes away from the two, Youngho decided it was enough. He needed to get home before he did something he’d regret.

 

So, with a low growl leaving his burning throat, he sauntered out; footsteps getting increasingly louder with every step he took, passing by a confused club owner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is starting soon and guess who’s already stressing out!!  
> that’s right hoes it’s me
> 
> the johnjae tag has been DRY lately so i FORCED myself to write this even though i’ve had no motivation lately :’) i’m sorry it’s so short but i really can’t make this chapter longer. maybe when i come back i’ll try write more but this is all i can do for now, i’m sorry. 
> 
> how are guys? hope y’all are okay.  
> also how is the story? my eyes are burning it’s 00:12 and i leave the house in a couple hours sigh.
> 
> thank you for the support y’all tbh it’s a really big and emotional booster  
> thanks for reading !!


	4. Chapter 4

Jaehyun woke up with a literal pain in his ass.

 

There was a smell in the air, a smell of packet ramen that he was overly too familiar with, and he groaned, noise scratchy from the way a dick had been imbedded in his throat the night before. He swallowed, feeling the way the collar shifted on his throat, and he looked down upon himself.

 

Whistling, he raised his eyebrows at the visible bruises on his pelvis in the shape of hands, and a shiver crawled up his spine at the red, slap marks on his thighs.

 

Opposite the door was a walk-closet, and he got up slowly, wincing and freezing at the sharp sting in his lower backside. _Shit, that hurts_. He walked in a weird position, shuffling in some sort of half bow, hand on his lower back, and Yoonoh half snorted at the thought of looking like a crippled old man.

 

It was starting to get uncomfortable, naked in an unfamiliar room, so after some shuffling round he found a black pair of boxers and a loose, white shirt that came up to his thighs. Wandering outside the room, his mind went blank as he wondered where to go next. Ruling out the stairway going up to what seemed like an attic, he chose to go downstairs as the main room is obviously usually on the bottom floor.

 

Yoonoh decided to be brave and straightened his back. A loud whimper left his mouth, and he hissed, almost falling forward and rolling down the menacing blocks of wood.

 

Getting down the staircase was a challenge, with every move of his leg a jolt of pain went up his spine, but he made it and did a little shoulder dance in victory. The smell of ramen was stronger, and his stomach growled at him, begging for food. He patted his tummy sympathetically, _I know, I'm hungry too._

 

He walked further, stopping by a marble breakfast bar, and his eyes took in two bowls of ramen and the very handsome man sat opposite the empty side closest to him with a smirk painted on his face. It was hot, and Jaehyun was flustered so he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

 

"Your dick has left me in fucking pain."

 

The smirk on Lucas' face only widened, and he almost looked smug as he replied, "I know. I could hear you whimper like a fucking bitch on the stairs." A blush creeped up his face, and he looked down fiddling with the hem of the shirt. It was only now that Lucas took in the sight before him - a messy hair Jaehyun with bruised and bitten lips, all flushed, delicate and pretty with a scratchy voice caused by his dick. A pout rested on Yoonoh's lips, and Yukhei's eyes trailed down to his thighs, and the taller's eyes darkened considerably in desire at the deep red marks left by his own hands and- nope, his dick twitched.

 

Sighing, a smile traced his lips and he pushed the bowl towards Jaehyun, who was now sat down opposite him. A raised eyebrow had him pause though.

 

"Ramen for breakfast? Really?" Lucas raised both  his hands up in defence.

 

"It's the only thing I had!”

 

"How can this be the only thing you have when you live in a place like his?" Jaehyun's tone was playful, and glint in his eye to show he was joking.

 

“My parents paid for the place. They’re pretty well off, actually.” Jaehyun nodded, slurping his noodles in a way that was probably unappealing for his morning face, but he couldn’t care less. Just a few hours ago he was gagging and crying on a cock shoved down his throat, so he figured Lucas couldn’t care less. He was proven right as the other only let an amused smile cover his face.

 

“Anyway, you probably want to go back to yours. Let’s get you home after you’ve finished, yeah?”

 

“If you weren’t right, I’d think you’d be trying to get rid of me,” Yoonoh gasped dramatically. Yukhei smiled.

 

“You’d be right. I’m holding myself back from fucking you on this table right now.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

As he flopped back into his bed, Jaehyun checked his phone to find a few unread messages, laying on his stomach.

 

 

_From. Ten/Ten 08:44_

_you better be safe or i’m suing you_

_From. Unknown number 01:35_

_HeYYyYy it’s Lucas ;) U passed out after I fucked the life outta u so I found ur phone and put my number in. Btw you should change your password 123456 isn’t secure_

_From. DingDONG(young) 22:55_

_Hope u got that dick_

 

And a couple more from his friends, but they were probably just ridiculous memes so he decided to ignore them.

 

_To. DingDONG(young) 10:05_

_yes i did and it was fuckin GOOD_

_To. Ten/Ten 10:07_

_no i got kidnapped by an old man and we travelled the world to see the pyramids and osaka and the amazon forest_

_To. Lucas 10:08_

_woah woah woah cREEP ALERT jk but i find it concerning you were able to hack into my phone obviously 123456 is the like most secure password ever_

 

“Seems like you had an amazing fucking journey.” A voice suddenly resonated within the room, and Yoonoh squealed and groaned in pain from his sudden jerk. With a huff, he rolled over and glared at Ten.

 

“Why the fuck are you here?” He groaned out, glaring at the offender who surprised him. Ten rolled his eyes like a dramatic queen, which Yoonoh guessed he was, but he couldn’t say anything as he was one too.

 

“I pay for this fucking place you idiot. I can enter whenever I want.”

 

“Whatever. Massage my back for me.” he mumbled a whine, and the other complained that he wasn’t even a masseuse but complied anyway, sitting on the back of his now naked legs. Yelping, a gasp escaped him as his sensitive thighs suddenly had a weight on them. Ten snorted, hands lifting up the white shirt he wore.

 

Lucas had let him keep it, and just gave him a pair of jeans that were entirely too long. Weirdly enough though, he didn’t let Jaehyun borrow any shoes, instead carrying him to the car and into his dorm.

 

 _You just wanted to hold me,_ Jaehyun had grumbled into the other’s neck.

 

Lucas, the piece of shit, had only chuckled.

 

 

Jaehyun was finding it hard to relax and Ten could obviously feel it, hands kneading harder into his back. The elder grimaced as he felt how tense the younger was, and Jaehyun froze as he felt a hand on his neck, just above the leather on his neck, and Ten leaning down to his ear and muttering,

 

“You have to relax baby boy. Or you’re not going to feel as good.” Jaehyun cursed at himself for having a sensitive neck, as he felt his body comply with Ten’s command and melt into the mattress according to itself. He felt easy, but he always felt like that around Ten and Doyoung so it didn’t matter. He secretly flushed at the “Good boy,” Ten praised, and almost whimpered as he felt little circles being rubbed into his neck. Instead, shivers crawled up his body, and Ten smiled, minimalistic.

 

Truthfully, Doyoung and Ten tried to get Jaehyun to relax as much as possible. Yoonoh’s parents were in America, and as much as their son tried to contact them the time difference was too large and they just drifted apart, loosing contact. For a while, it had resulted in Jaehyun feeling lonely and empty, but they always kept him company.

 

Jaehyun would forever be grateful towards the two. He just wishes he could show it.

 

 

 

Later on in the day, when he was cuddled up to Ten on his sofa browsing netflix, he could feel tingles climbing up his spine. Eyebrows furrowed, and he felt his phone vibrate, a text message bringing the phone to life.

 

His heart started beating quicker.

 

 

 

 

_From. Youngho 11:56._

_Hello_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey y’all this chapter wasn’t actually hard to write!  
> but i think it’s rushed.. is it? i wanted to get all this down asap so like if there are are any grammar mistakes or spelling errors please tell me and i’ll correct it.  
> the johnjae tag is literally DRY why is nobody posting sksbsiso  
> also!! happy birthday to my ultimate bias jongdae!!! even though i post nct content chen is my ub and i love him  
> how are y’all? i hope you’re all doing good and life is treating you well.
> 
> thanks you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> so,,,, i don’t actually have a clue where i’m going with this but. please support this. i’m not sure whether it’s going to be fast or slow updates, so don’t expect much but comments and kudos are appreciated!!
> 
> also how do y’all like this so far? is it good?


End file.
